Enter: Hane's Christmas!
by Jesus Power
Summary: Hane is trying to buy her cousin the perfect gift. She turns to selling the only thing she's got. Jewelry. But when it comes down to it, will she choose the right thing, or turn her back on the pathway of goodness?


Hane looked in the window of the store. She sighed and turned around to go home. She was never going to be able to buy such an amazing necklace. It was a silver chained locket, sterling silver and shining bright. Christmas was speeding here, and she figured Kiri would love it. Her cousin really needed a cute locket like that. Maybe she could even find a picture of her and Kakashi. Then Kiri would think it was the best gift ever!

_Yeah, right._ Hane didn't have the money to buy _half_ that necklace. Let alone the full thing. She trudged through the snow-filled streets, heading home to think about how she could get more money. Suddenly she got an idea. Hane raced home, kicking up snow in her wake.

At her house, Hane used some colored pencils to color in a poster. She placed it on the others, grinning widely. She could advertise! For jobs, mostly. Anything that would get her money. She stood up, pushing her desk chair back. "There." She laughed and picked up the stack of paper. She ran outside, leaving her signs everywhere they would let her.

At the Ramen shop she met Naruto. He was just finishing up, paying and leaving. "Oh, hi, Hane, whatcha got there?"

Hane nodded at him absentmindedly. "Posters. Excuse me; may I please hang this here?"

The owner smiled and nodded.

The girl next to him tilted her head. "You have such a pretty bracelet! Wherever did you find that kind of pattern?"

Hane blushed. "Oh, I just made it myself. Is it really that good?"

The girl nodded and turned back to get another customer some ramen. The man looked around and leaned closer. "I'm looking for a Christmas gift for her. Can you make another one of those for me to give to her?"

Hane smiled. "Yes I can."

As Hane left the shop, she now spoke to Naruto. "I'm advertising. I want to get the perfect gift for Kiri, but I have no extra money."

Naruto nodded. "I know how that is." Hane smiled. "Yeah, but I'm going to do more jobs that need to be done, maybe make some bracelets…." She thought about it. She didn't think her jewelry was that great, but if those people liked it, then why not charge some cash?

"Do you need some help?" the blonde asked Hane curiously, still walking beside her. "Hm? Would you really do that for me?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure! Just tell me what to do!"

"Well, I don't know right now, but when I get a call or message, I'll inform you. In the meantime, do anything that would get us more money. I really want to get my cousin that necklace!"

***Three days later, Hane and Naruto were planning their week. They had gotten many requests for help around the house and needed to halve it. Each would do half the work, and after, if they had extra money after Hane got the money, Naruto would be treated to ramen. "No no, I think you should rake leaves. I can clean dishes." "Alright, put me down for that, then" Hane nodded and scribbled him down for that. She twirled a small, pink bracelet around on her fingers. The one she spent two days making for the lady at the ramen shop. Then she had tried to spread the word. About ten other people had requested different things. A few wanted a matching set of things, like a necklace, bracelet, and earrings. They didn't mind the extra charge for it all to match. It was great.

When Hane went to the ramen shop in her free time she would drop it off. Then she would head over to the Hokage's tower to see if there were any high paying missions. If so, she would take them. After all, she still had to pay for food and stuff. Being on her own was hard. "Alright Naruto. I think we should both plant the...whatever it was in the lake thing. You know, right?" Hane set the pen down. "I'm leaving for that right now. Coming, or are you taking a break?" The male ninja shrugged. "I think I'm going to take a small break, we've been working for a while. Besides, we have three weeks before Christmas. We have plenty of time. I need sleep." Hane giggled. "Sorry. I know. Here, you can crash here. Don't break anything, though. Living room is the third room to the right."

"Thank you so much. I don't think you understand how happy I am to have found her something for Christmas. Have a happy holiday!" Hane grinned at the man, and then went outside to breathe some fresh air. Then she jetted off to the lake/farm. "I'm here to help, just tell me what you can do!"

Four hours later, Hane left the farm, drenched with cold lake water and mud all over her shoes. It was sticky between her toes, and she hurried home to shower. Kami know she needed one. That lake had to be mile long and wide, with the deepest mud. And those farmers! They had _millions _of plants that needed planting. Well, at least she had gotten paid by how many she planted. And she had planted all of them. She didn't have an exact number, but it felt like a million. Ugh.

The yellow-haired ninja was still snoring on her couch when she got home. She chuckled and went to her room. Leaving all her stuff before taking a shower. Then getting clean clothes on and waking Naruto up. He left, mumbling about needing more sleep. And that her couch was comfy.

Christmas was now in three days. Hane was close, but still not there. She was running out of jobs. She had turned to her bracelets. It turned out that the word spread quickly of her talent to make amazing jewelry. She made it faster and faster, learning how to make sure it stayed together better. Her skill increased as she went, and now she had a list of only ten more people to make things for. They were all easy, and they didn't mind paying large amounts of money. This made it easy, and she canceled all the other jobs, really just wanted to finish and get the present.

"Here you are!" she handed the ninth one to who it was for. Then she ran back home to make the final one. Naruto was leaning against her door. Waiting for her to get back. "What do we have to do today?" He sounded so weary. "Make ONE more bracelet set, then deliver it. After that, we're free!" Naruto perked up quickly. "Really? Awesome! That means I really don't have to do anything!" They had a quick celebration dance on the porch. Then they went inside.

"So were you being serious?" Naruto asked, leaning on the counter while Hane poured some juice into mugs. "Mhmm. I was. Am. I have the pattern picked out, so I just need to string it all together. Then make some earrings and I'm good!" Hane pushed the drink over to Naruto and poured her own. He took a tentative sip. He set it down, then picked it back up and drank some more. "What is it?" he asked, licking his lips clean. Hane shrugged. "Orange juice. Why?" "No reason. It's good." "Thanks?"

Hane smiled as she carefully set the last bead on the wire. She spotted her clippers in front of her and grabbed them, squeezing shut the wire to hold it together. She snipped the ends off, then slipped it onto her wrist. It was a bit big on her. Which meant it was the perfect size that was wanted. She sighed and made a quick pair of earrings, then set them aside and collected all her tools and beads and put them away neatly. "Alright, Naruto, let's go deliver this and end this madness for once and for all." He nodded and slipped off the couch, opening the door for her. "Thank you!" she said, grabbing her scarf on the way out.

Two hours and three hot chocolate's later, Hane finally managed to get home. The person made sure she got paid more than needed, then fed her cookies and hot chocolate. Now, full of food and drink, she felt tired. All those sleepless nights were catching up on her…a little rest wouldn't hurt…Hane flopped onto her bed, not bothering to change out of her wet clothes. She fell asleep, curling into a little ball to stay warm.

~Christmas Eve~

Hane woke up the next day. She yawned loudly and looked at her clock. "IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE TONIGHT??" She ran through her house, collecting all her stuff. Once she was dressed and warm, she grabbed a tissue. Right before she sneezed. "Oh gweat. I hab a colb." Hane sighed and made sure the money was in her hand before leaving her house. After locking it, she headed off to the store that had Kiri's gift. Her gift. She felt she had earned it, working all month to get the money for her cousin's perfect present.

She was halfway to the shop when she came across a man and a woman on the street, wearing only the barest of clothes. They were huddled together, trying to stay warm. A little mug was in front of them, and a few little coins were inside. Hane nodded to them and promised herself to donate some money to them once she finished buying Kiri's present.

Sometime after passing the freezing couple she saw a little boy trying to find food. He was very thin, and he was searching in a dumpster, sorting through all sorts of trash. She kept her gaze on the street ahead of her now, not wanting to see how badly this little town was doing. Hane almost made it to the store now. That's when she felt a little hand tugging on her scarf. It was a long scarf, nearly touching the ground. She turned and looked down. A little girl was standing in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked, eyes wandering to the child's feet. The girl wasn't wearing any shoes. She was going barefoot in all this snow. "What can I help you with?" she asked again. The girl had tears in her eyes. "I'm cold" Hane looked uncomfortable. "And hungry" she added as an afterthought. Hane looked sad. She reached into her backpack and pulled out some bread and the apple she was saving for later. After she got the gift, she was going to eat that as her breakfast. She handed the items to the little girl, smiling faintly.

The look on the child's face said it all. "Thank you, lady!" She ran off, stumbling a bit. She kept the food off the ground, though. She made it to where her parents were huddled. They had one thin blanket between the two of them. I had a few holes in it. The girl ripped a small chunk of the bread off the little loaf, and then handed the rest to her mom and dad. She took a small bite of apple, then gave them that as well. Together, they all had a little feast. The small family hugged each other, laughing and talking about how this Christmas would be better. Someone had given them food, and maybe they would find a job soon. This little group sounded so happy and kind, even though they were homeless and hungry.

Hane looked at the envelope in her hands. The bulge of money in it seemed so large now. It could help everyone. But she wanted to spend it on the necklace for Kiri! It was so conflicting! She went inside the store and carefully picked it up, feeling the weight and the cold metal slide between her fingers. It was thin and strong, and it would last a long time. She gently opened the heart locket at the end, smiling at the emptiness. It was meant to have a picture here. Not just empty silver. Not a hollow inside.

The female ninja stopped letting the necklace slide from one hand to the next. A thought just occurred to her. That locket was just like her. Pretty on the outside, and cold and heartless on the inside. Empty. She wanted to get a gift for her cousin. And she worked hard for that money. But would she rather help many people get their spirit back, or finally give Kiri the perfect gift?

"Are you going to buy something, or are you leaving?" the lady at the counter asked. "We don't like people just touching the jewelry." Hane nodded and set the necklace back down on it's stand. "I'm just leaving" she said softly, exiting quickly. She made her way around, stopping in some stores for important things. She found the couple that she first spotted. She dumped two jackets and a thick blanket in front of them. She added a small bag containing food for them.

After she made sure they didn't need anything else, she found the family next. Handing over two bags of food and drinks, two large, wool blankets, and shoes that would at least keep them warmer and dryer. The little girl looked as if Santa had already come to give them things. "Thank you, lady!" Hane laughed a bit. "You're welcome. Have a safe, happy holiday." She left them in wonder, trying on the coats and looking inside the food bags. She had to find the last one that she had seen. The boy, looking through the thrash for food.

She found him facing off a pack of dogs. They were both eying the garbage for food. All pathetically thin. Hane glared at the group. She kicked some snow at them, making them all turn towards her. She jumped onto the roof near her and used a quick shadow clone replication, sending the clone down. She made it run from the dogs, sending them away from them. She jumped down to find the boy back to looking for food. "Thank you" she heard him whisper.

"I have something for you" she said softly, placing the bulging bag of food down before him. Like an offering. He cautiously opened it, eyes lighting up with he joy of simplicity. "Thank you! Thank you!" he said a bit louder. He grinned largely and pulled some of it out. He stuffed it into his mouth, eating it quickly. Then he bowed to Hane. "Thank you, I am glad you decided to help me" Hane smiled and nodded. "I think it feels good. Even though I don't know what I'm going to give Kiri now…"

The boy tilted his head. "I don't know who Kiri is, but she must be special. To give up something to help us." Hane blinked. "What do you mean, us?" "Well, I saw you going off in one direction, then another. You must have wanted to buy her the 'perfect gift'." He started to rummage in the bag. He found a water bottle and opened it, taking a swig. "Every year, it's the same. Perfect this, need that, get get get get get." He sat down, taking the blanket from Hane's outstretched hands. "Thank you. People passing always assume that Christmas is always about giving presents, getting presents. I say it's about being happy with what you have. Like this food and water, it's the best gift I've ever gotten in my life. I wouldn't have asked for anything else. It's the simple things."

Hane looked at this little kid differently. "Thank you. You're very smart for someone your age." She got up off the blanket and dusted the snow off her pants. "I have to go now. Be careful, and have a happy holiday!" she left, hearing the small voice cry, "I already have!" behind her. She felt warm and tingly inside, like she did something very good. She wanted to burst. Hane then remembered her cousin. What was she going to do?

~Christmas Day~

Hane made her way through the snow to Kiri's house. Kakashi was already there, snuggled up with her on the couch. Hane smiled at them and offered to make hot chocolate or something. Kakashi said yes please, and Kiri asked for tea instead. Hane nodded and fetched the drinks soon after, handing them their mugs.

"I...Um…wanted you guys to know….." Hane started. Kiri giggled and held up something familiar. "Look what Kakashi got me this morning!" And there it was, Kiri's perfect gift. From Kakashi. Of course. She managed a smile. At least she had tired. "Isn't it the most perfect gift ever?" Kiri smiled largely and gave the blushing ninja a peck on the nose. They nuzzled for a moment, but stopped when Hane cleared her throat. "Um, I didn't really get you anything this year, you see-" She started again. Kiri interrupted her. "What do you mean? You did get us something!" Hane was confused. "Huh?"

The jounins laughed. "You're here, having a good time. Well, hopefully. You're with family!" Kiri grinned. Hane couldn't help but do the same. "I guess you're right." _And so was that kid! _Hane took a sip of her cocoa. "So, you aren't mad I didn't give you a present?" Kiri shook her head hard. "No! I'm just glad you're here to celebrate!" Hane laughed with the two again. Kiri continued, "Now, do you two have any stories to share, as something to do while we revel in each others company?"

Hane set down her mug and looked at the two lovers. "Do I have a story for you…"


End file.
